


Merely words upon a tape [spinning in the Dark]

by Maewn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Slight horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: Case #0834571Statement of one Pallas Byrne, regarding an encounter one rainy evening in October 2019.





	Merely words upon a tape [spinning in the Dark]

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, so I apologize if this seems a little off. I'm just getting into the podcast episodes.

_[Statement begins]_

“It was raining when I turned onta the hill, a dark and stormy night, you know like in all the stories...anyways, I was heading down the hill, and it’s a pretty steep one, and in the dark and the rain it’s even worse. Sometimes the park closes the hill in case of bad weather, like the really bad storms that wash out half the roadway kind.

But that’s not the point here. It’s all curvy, to be honest, but there’s a few major spots where you gotta be careful.

I get partway down the hill, and I look in my rearview, just ta see if anyone’s following me, you know? It’s bad enough traveling in the dark, but with some jerk’s headlights half blinding ya? Ugh, the worst.

I look into my rearview, expecting to see, I dunno, something.

But that’s the thing. I don’t see anything.

It’s pitch black.

Which I get it, it’s night, that kinda thing is normal. But I got this feeling, in my gut, that it wasn’t anything normal.

It was a...a kind of just nothing. A void. There shoulda been _something, _like the gleam of asphalt or, or water dripping down the back windshield.

But there was _nothing_.

Creepy as fuck, I’m tellin’ ya.

So I notice that, and I’m keeping it in the backa my mind as I head further down, cause I got places ta be, I can freak out about weird shit later.

I get ta the curve, it’s a sharp benda road that can catch you off guard, especially in rainy weather.

I go real slow on the curve, real slow, and I’m remembering how my mama told me about some poor bastard who’d taken the curve way too fast one day and gotten himself wrapped around a tree, all pretzel-like.

And I like my car, don’t want it ending up round a tree or nothin, so I go slow. Cept, something’s weird about the bottom of the hill.

The hill, ya see, curves around again at the bottom, kinda like one a those twisty slides you see in playgrounds at the McDonald’s? Yeah, like that.

Slow on the curve, down the bottom of the hill, where there’s another curve and then it’s a straight shot down to the park.

But, it seems to take a lot longer. Like the seconds it should take stretch out, into minutes. And the whole time, I can feel something watchin me. It’s like how you know when someone’s just staring at you on the subway or when you were in school and didn’t quite fit in and people would always be looking at you? That feeling. Like a weight across your shoulders.

I get to the curve, get to the straight shot.

And then as I look behind me, I can see again. There’s streetlights, lighting up the road, amber and ancient looking.

But that feeling, being all alone, in the dark, the rain beating at my windshield? That feeling of being watched? By something I sure as hell don’t wanna know what it is?

Fuck, I don’t want to feel like that again. I take another road now if I gotta.

_[Statement ends]_


End file.
